Users utilize various types of search engines for identifying relevant resources for search queries. Search engines receive search queries as user input and make meaning of the user input to provide the relevant resources. However, the accuracy with which users enter search queries varies from user to user. In addition, the input accuracy of a user may also be handicapped by the hardware and/or software input system used. Search engines today fail to account for user input accuracy in providing search functionality to different types of users.